


In which Tsukishima finds out Kuroo-san's feet are very cold

by nananya



Series: KuroTsuki Collection [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Kissing, Lots of it, M/M, Making Out, Napping, Sexual Tension, Sweet, gays play would you rather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nananya/pseuds/nananya
Summary: Tsukishima doesn't deal with heat so well, so when he receives an invitation to hang out at Kuroo's AC-ed room, he accepts.Of gay boys being gay, playing 'would you rather', making out, and cold feet.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: KuroTsuki Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082927
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	In which Tsukishima finds out Kuroo-san's feet are very cold

*

You see, Tsukishima Kei is dragged with his family to visit some relatives in Tokyo, well, mostly his mom and Akiteru do the visiting. Tsukishima says he would rather not try to amend any relationships and his mom and his brother don’t push it. Some members of their family still can’t accept Tsukishima’s sexuality after he came out last year - not intentionally. What happened was there were rumors of him being gay, since he never accepted any of the confessions he got from any girl at their school. After they made it to nationals the first years got very famous, and many received many many confession letters.

Tsukishima did the best he could without sounding too bothered by the rumors to shut anyone out that dared make fun of him or tease him. But after a disastrous encounter with a childhood friend that ended up confessing to him after watching his game on the telly, Tsukishima accepted. He wasn’t from his school, but they had a couple of dates downtown, and more than anything Tsukishima enjoyed spending some time with someone else other than Yamaguchi that truly knew how to talk to him. He didn’t make it easy for people to approach him of course, but what people don’t know is that Tsukishima has a very serious problem keeping emotions bottled up. After their weekend together, Tsukishima was eyed all around the school from the first till the third period where he finally was too irritated with the whispers and texted Yachi, the only other 1st year-er who shared a class with him on Mondays.

_**Me** : Yachi-san, do you know why I feel like I have bird poop on my head? Everyone’s staring at me_

  
_**Yachi-san:** I._

_I thought the senpais had already talked to you so I didn’t say anything, I’m sorry_

  
_**Me:** What?? Tell me_

  
_**Yachi-san:** I just want you to know that I think no differently of you and I still respect you so very much. But someone has spread some pictures of you with another boy, on... a date? And some people are not taking it very nicely..._

He couldn’t breathe for a few seconds, then he breathed out and felt the whole room chill,

_**Me** : Do you perhaps have them? Or have seen them_

_**Yachi-san:** Another girl showed me and Kageyama on the class before. We defended you but we didn’t know how you’d react. I’m sorry, I thought you knew..._

This is what he gets from being a hermit with no social media, huh?  
Fortunately, that also meant he had no one bothering him too much about it. He made a note to thank Kageyama and Yachi later.  
Well, he had thought, if my true friends don’t mind, then do I care at all?

He quirked an eyebrow and scouted the room for nasty eyes, he locked eyes with a few troublemakers who were making nasty gestures at him, seeing as it was self-study period, he decided to retaliate. Use that sharp tongue of his for some spark,

“What, you think making those gestures will make me like you now that I’m out of the bag?”

The troublemaker guy with badly dyed blonde hair and a band-aid on his face (which he bet was only for show) scoffed and sat on his desk, looking down on Tsukishima:

“I knew there was something wrong with you, turning down all those pretty girls who confessed at ‘ya. Tsk, pathetic. You’re disgusting, makes me hate you even more” One of his pals laughed behind his hand but when he locked eyes with Tsukishima’s cold, meaningless smile, his face seemed to go pale,

“You know, it’s pretty sad that you’re that jealous of me,” Tsukishima said closing his books and putting away his materials, he was going to the Teacher’s office and hand him his answer sheet. The annoying stares from before made him concentrate double hard on his assignment. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re into me” Tsukishima dared a step closer and with his height looked down on the boy this time, saying the last part so low that only he could hear. The boy stumbled and tried to stand up, trying to gain higher ground somehow, but you see, Tsukishima is almost 2m tall, so it was to no advantage, it only made him look more pitiful. He could see from his peripheral vision that Yachi was laughing behind her hand and not so secretly filming their encounter, probably to share with the group later.

Tsukishima scoffed and pushed the boy out of his way with a nudge on his shoulder. He felt the other boy’s hand grab his shoulder and push him back, but you must also see, Tsukishima is also a blocker. The boy’s hand made contact with his own broad fingers, the strength from having to endure the sting from the freak quick spikes from Hinata, and the numbness and the pain that spreads all the way to your shoulders from Asahi-san, Tanaka-san, Bokuto-san, and Ushiwaka-san. This was nothing.

The boy perplexed at his reflexes let go and stumbled back a step.

Tsukishima sighed and looked at him from up the ridge of his glasses, “Done?” His smooth soothing voice sounded wrong with such a threatening look, but the boy dared say no more. He extended the look to the rest of the class, very slowly staring at everyone who was still staring at him. 

He sighed deeply again and got his stuff, he closed the door of the room and waited for a few seconds on the outside, wondering if anyone would start a rufus. Nobody did. That was enough for him.

Thankfully the vacations came again soon, and he was more ready than never to leave that torture chamber they call School.

So when his family suggested they make a trip, even though one of the things Tsukishima hates the most is packing and unpacking, he quickly agreed, Akiteru joked around about it, but after he told them what happened he hugged him tight and flicked his forehead, saying he understood.

Tsukishima had been out for his family for a long time now. They had their suspicions when Yamaguchi seemed to cling too much to him and a be a bit too comfortable around their stone-cold son, but Tsukishima was quick to explain that although he did feel romantically for boys, Yamaguchi was just a dear friend who he could open up to and that didn’t judge him. He was surprised his mom was so understanding, but that day they had Akiteru’s favorite food for dinner, teriyaki chicken and pho noodles with a side of sweet and sour pork ribs. For dessert, they even had ice cream with mom’s special chocolate chip cookies with caramel topping, all the while his mom kept pouting and throwing angry looks at her older son. Then it made sense, they made a bet over it and Akiteru had won. He laughed at it more than he should have, but he was thankful to have them.

So that is why, now in Tokyo, with a cheap room that only had a ceiling fan that was not powerful enough to cool his body - and he hated feeling warm and sweaty - he still chose to stay ‘home’

He spent most of his afternoon watching documentaries, he even fell asleep and had a great nap, only to wake up with his fringe stuck to his forehead by sweat and his thighs and legs sticking to the bedsheet. He decided he needed a very cold shower.

Tsukishima enjoyed the cold water until it too eventually started to feel warm, he decided since the room was only his and mom and Akiteru wouldn’t be back any soon, he would stay with only his boxers. He didn’t even dry his body properly, hoping the water would somehow help him survive this heatwave.

He wished he was rich so he could pay for a better room with air conditioning.

He heard noises and some loud talking in the corridor, but he didn’t mind, he had such a bad headache from the heat. That was until he heard a knock on his door. It wasn’t his mom or brother so he thought he ought to put at least a shirt on to answer the door.

“Who is it?” He asked and when no one said anything, he hid his sort-of-half-naked-body parts behind the door and opened it up a little to peep, what he had found there surely wasn’t in his wildest dreams possibilities,

“Kuroo-san?”

-

“Here’s the plate number of the lift you asked Tsukishima-san, it should be here in a minute”

“Tsukishima?” He said quietly, asking to himself, turning around from the mail rack and looking for a familiar head of blonde hair. He squinted, that did and didn’t look like Tsukishima. But when he turned around, Kuroo took in the mature features and gasped as he walked toward the other male in wander,

“Excuse me, are you perhaps Tsukishima Kei’s older brother?” Kuroo asked with a gentle smile he knew disarmed anyone,

“Yes, are you one of my little brother’s volleyball club friends?” The male said with inquisitive eyes, probably trying to figure out who Kuroo was,

“Sort of, I’m from Nekoma High and our teams are sort of friends/rivals” He smiled and the other Tsukishima seemed really pleased with his answer, 

“Ah, that’s wonderful! If I knew his friends would be around I’d tell him so he could hopefully hole out of that room”

They laughed in synchro, and shared a meaningful look,

“He’s in room 402B if you want to pay a visit, assuming you’re hosted here too” Tsukishima pointed at the letters in his hand and Kuroo beamed with a gigantic smile, 

“No way, are you saying I’m your front door neighbor? Hahaha!!” He bit his lip in excitement, Kenma had come with him and was staying until his auntie comes pick him up in the afternoon, he was somehow and for some reason, really excited to go up and talk about it to Kenma,

“Wow, how luc-” He was interrupted by a car horn on the front of the apartment complex, “Oh, that’s my ride. See you around...” He extended his hand but frowned at having forgotten to ask for his name,

“Kuroo Tetsurou, nice to meet you” He took his hand politely and smiled,

“Tsukishima Akiteru, nice to meet you too!” He waved bye and thanked the secretary one last time.

Kuroo wondered if Akiteru was the nice and warm version of Kei. He tried not to stumble of excitement on his up the stairs - yes, the elevator was broken, but thankfully it was only 4 sets, he could manage it.

He unlocked his door first and dumped the bills on the entryway table, he heard an annoyed meow from the back and a faint ‘hello’ from one of the rooms, the door was closed and he could hear video-game noises from inside. He took his shoes off and made his way to the room, he knocked three times gently and then opened the door when Kenma said ‘come in’. He was immediately greeted by a more annoyed meow and fuzzy eyebrows from his gray short hair exotic cat, looking at him like it was his fault he was always so lonely,

“Hey Whiskers, and hey Kenma!” Kuroo squatted to pat the kitty on his head and brush his fur with the tip of his nails, he loved it. He felt greeted by the cold wind of the welcoming air conditioner before Kenma spoke,

“You say hi to the cat, then to me?” Kenma complained, with a not annoyed at all voice, eyes without blinking and melting onto the gigantic bean bag in the middle of the room staring at a TV with very fast things going on and a lot of dinosaurs running around and... a machine gun?

“Priorities Kenma, priorities”

Whiskers decided that was enough petting and went back into the room to snuggle by Kenma’s beanbag where he had brought in one of the millions of cat beds they owned.

“You’ll never believe this, guess who is our front door neighbor?” Kuroo jumped on the bed adjacent to the bean bag and stared with big curious eyes at Kenma who barely seemed to be blinking, fixated at the TV,

“I don’t know, who?”

“My kouhai from Karasuno!” He nudged the back of the bean bag and smiled at him big,

“But Shouyou is in Miyagi” Kenma finally made eye contact with him and frowned. Kuroo wondered how he knew that,

“Nooo, tall blonde french fry, my one, and only Tsukki!!” He beamed and made ‘ta-da’ arms wiggling his fingers at the door,

“This is why your cat likes me more than you” Kenma went back to his game, he had even paused it! Clearly, nothing was worth his attention anymore if it didn’t relate to Hinata.

“Wow, so cold! You guys would be good friends” He rolled in the bed and stared at the ceiling, wondering, pondering,

“Okay, I’mma take a shower and pay him a visit. I’m so sweaty from this heat” Kuroo kicked in the air and landed on his feet, strutting to the shower with confidence, he even decided he was gonna wear cologne today! 

“Close the door!” Kenma warned and Kuroo made his way moonwalking back, closing the door, and suddenly deciding he missed the cold air from the AC, too bad their living-kitchen area didn’t have a unit.

He showered quickly but not too quickly. He dressed in new clothes, a simple black v neck t-shirt, and baggy pale green shorts, he put on his slippers and even dried his hair to be tamer before he got out. Oh! And he also wore the expensive cologne he only wore in very important occasions, it smelled of fresh oceans and rain forests with a tint of tangerine on the end. He was ready. Only after Kenma said he looked okay for the tenth time and threw a pillow at his head for forgetting to close the door, _again,_ did he leave. He yelled back he was sorry and scooted along.

-

“Kuroo-san?” Tsukishima only blinked at him, wondering if he had short-circuited and was having a fever dream,

“Yeah, I’m your front door neighbor!” He smiled big and rested against the door frame, forcing a certain Tsukishima to have to open it a bit more,

“What are you doing here?” He asked curiously and suspiciously, “And how did you know I was here?” He quirked his eyebrows and squinted, mostly because he wasn’t wearing his glasses, but also because he was confused,

“I met your brother in the entrance, he told me you were hosted here” Kuroo peeped inside and made a quick scan of his room, Tsukishima, feeling his privacy being invaded, stepped to the side and blocked his view. Only to then realize how close he was to the other man, but he couldn’t step back now. He didn’t want to let him see what a mess his room was,

“Say, what are you up to?” Kuroo adjusted his position and tried to not stare too much. There he was, Tsukishima Kei in front of him, separated only by a few centimeters and a door, in all his tall blonde glory, and he looked absolutely majestic, just like Kuroo remembered him. His hair was wet and was dripping to his neck and to - oh god he was wearing a white shirt that was very glued to his probably very humid and soft body, and oh no, he didn't do one button right and he could see his navel, and oh no he was only wearing boxers, gray cotton boxers and he could see-

“Would you stop staring, please?” Tsukishima used the door for covering again,

“Sorry, you just look so hot” Kuroo blurted out and before he could catch himself Tsukishima added,

“Well, it is one nasty fucking hot day” Tsukishima sighed and pulled the shirt from his body, it already felt glued to him and he could feel a droplet of sweat forming on the back of his thighs and running down his legs,

“It truly is, you don’t have AC in your room?” Kuroo inquired curiously and Tsukishima only sighed sadly,

“Nope, too poor”

Kuroo chuckled and bit his lip in thought. Kenma was busy with his video-game, and him having never seen that video-game before, he was probably gonna stay all day long playing it until his auntie came, and he was done running errands for the day so he could invite the blonde to stay over at his, right?

“Why don’t you put some pants on or something, grab a book or whatever you wanna do, and come hang out in our place?”

Tsukishima didn’t answer right away, so Kuroo counted that as a half win already, he was thinking about it!

“You have an AC and something cold for me to drink?” Tsukishima squinted his eyes again, brushing his hair from his face,

“Yeap, just did some shopping” Kuroo beamed, 75% of a win!

“Okay, let me just get some pants or something” Tsukishima opened the door for him to enter, suddenly so enticed by the idea of cold air hitting his face he didn’t care if Kuroo saw his mess of a room. Unlike people might think, he wasn’t tidy at all,

“You go do that” Kuroo took the opportunity and closed the door behind him, biting his lip when Tsukishima went over to the pile of clothes he had thrown out of his bag and chose some shorts. “Or don’t”

Tsukishima scoffed and turned to look at his blurry form, “What, you want me to just strut in there in my underwear?”

“Kenma wouldn’t mind” He shrugged, having seen him walking around in only his underwear for a long time now,

“Oh, so he’s your roommate” Tsukishima sat on the bed for balance and put on his shorts, he took his glasses from the nightstand and his phone that was plugged in charging. He looked around quizzically, actually wondering if he wanted to take anything to do over there, but he was already starting to feel sticky again so he just put on some slippers and grabbed his key before turning the light and the fan off, having to practically shoo Kuroo out of his own room since he seemed very curious at looking around.

They crossed the corridor and Kuroo introduced him to the kitchen, to the bathroom and then opened the door of his room where he had the AC blasting cold air since he went take a shower, Tsukishima groaned and plopped on the ground, back to the end of his bed for support and closed his eyes,

“Damn, I’ll get you a soda” Tsukishima gave him a thumbs up and he enjoyed the bit too cold air, but welcome cold air on his skin. He opened his arms like Jesus and spread his legs and he felt that this was probably the lowest point of his life yet. Having accepted Kuroo’s invitation to his room, just the two of them, alone. He knew Kuroo wouldn’t try anything with his best friend on the other side of the complex, so he felt more at ease. It’s not like he could deny the tension between the two anymore, it was obvious to anyone.

Kuroo came back to his own room seeing the beautiful frame of his crush sprawled out there, closed eyes in bliss. Kuroo bit his lip and closed the door quietly, that still didn’t make Tsukishima open his eyes. He kicked his slippers aside and put the cold soda can to Tsukishima’s cheeks. He squirmed a bit at the contact but moaned silently with the cold touch. Tsukishima brushed his fingers against him when he took the can and kept it there, only to then put it on the other side of his face,

“You’re really affected by the heat, huh?” Kuroo sat beside him. Probably a bit closer than friends would, but still giving him some space,

“I have low blood pressure so I just feel like I’m constantly passing out during the summer” He admitted and looked at him for reactions, Kuroo seemed concerned, but nodded,

“That’s sort of similar to Kenma then, we had to choose a place with AC because he has low sugar or something, I’ve seen him convulse once and it was not _fun_ ” Kuroo put emphasis on the fun and Tsukishima chuckled, “Damn, he wins”

Kuroo laughed and looked back at him when Tsukishima popped open the can and took a long sip of the cold coke, Kuroo couldn't hide staring at his mouth taking the liquid in, or the way his Adam’s Apple bobbed with each gulp. He quickly pretended to not have been staring when Tsukishima sighed and wiped the corner of his mouth with his thumb.

“Thank you for your hospitality, sir,” He said in all seriousness and saluted Kuroo,

“You’re welcome. I’m around all the time, so you can come to hang out whenever you want” Kuroo said and turned his body to be facing Tsukishima,

“Thanks... I’m usually more reserved but I might take you up on that” He said and avoided looking, Kuroo saw the blush on the tips of his ears, “You’re not gonna ask me something crazy to repay you, right?” He snapped his head back and Kuroo giggled,

“Like what? Of course not! I’m always this nice” Tsukishima pushed his shoulder and scoffed.

Even if they were doing nothing, just hanging out like this felt nice.

Kuroo heard the annoyed grumble from Whiskers come from outside his door and he crawled to let it open, Whiskers came in and immediately looked at Tsukishima like a competitor,

“Oh, who’s this guy?” Tsukishima asked, suddenly feeling a lot better with the AC air and the pump of sugar on his veins, he sat up and scratched the furry rug to try and lure the cat,

“His name is Whiskers, not original, I know. But I had nothing better” He smiled wide when Whiskers, usually a shy cat around strangers, fell for Tsukishima’s trap and came to sit by him. Tsukishima smiled softly and let Whiskers smell his hand before patting his head and scratching his ears.

“He’s cute, I didn’t know you had a cat, but well, you are from _Neko_ ma”

“Not all of us have cats~ But yeah hahaha” They chuckled until Whiskers seemed to have approved of Kuroo's visit and went nap on top of his pillows on his bed.

“So, what do you wanna do?” It was Tsukishima that asked, but it was Kuroo who promptly answered,

“I don’t know, make out” He zoned out again and answered without thinking, Tsukishima didn’t seem bothered but he only chuckled and rolled his eyes,

“Too hot for that” He closed his eyes again and rested his head on the bed. Giving time for a flabbergasted Kuroo to not speak stupid again.

He wasn’t like this really, but Tsukishima took the best of him and threw it right out the window. Now that he thinks about it, they had never hung out like this, just the two of them, with no practice or matches involved, just two guys hanging out. In his room. Alone. I mean, Whiskers was there, but he didn’t count. So it was needless to say that Kuroo, the usual charmer and flirter, felt a bit too comfortable with this situation, but he didn’t want to jump on him, or embarrass him or do anything abruptly. For one, Tsukishima did remind him a lot of cats.

“I was just joking but remember to ask again next time it’s cold” He tested the waters and Tsukishima smiled, drowning a chuckle in his throat,

“Sure” His voice was sarcastic and too forced, so this time Kuroo rolled his eyes and pushed his shoulder lightly,

“Still, I don’t know what I wanna do. I usually study or nap when I have nothing to do... What about a game?” Kuroo suggests and lays down across the room from Tsukishima, against the wall, where he has a better view of his face,

“No thanks, I don’t want to move,” He said matter of factly and adjusted his glasses, yawning,

“No no, I mean, like a talking party game” 

Tsukishima hummed in consideration “What were you thinking?”

“Maybe....” He thought long and hard, what kind of talking party games would Tsukishima like? “Never have I ever sounds too childish... 20 questions?” He suggested, 

Tsukishima hummed again, and Kuroo decided he really liked that sound. When he took too long to respond he nudged Tsukishima’s side with his feet, biting down on his lip a smile at the annoyed face Tsukishima gave him,

“I don’t really trust your intentions with that game” Kuroo pondered and decided that if he were Tsukishima, he probably wouldn’t trust himself either,

“Okay... what about would you rather?”

Tsukishima pondered and nodded, “That sounds fine and safe enough” He adjusted his position and sat more upright, mimicking Kuroo’s posture, “You start”

“Alright!” He clapped his hands excitedly, “Um... Tsukki, would you rather play volleyball with Chibi-chan forever or play volleyball with me forever?”

Tsukishima chuckled, “What hell of a question is that?” Another nudge on his side, “Okay, I think... play with Hinata”

“Aw...” Kuroo pouted and Tsukishima rolled his eyes, “I feel like Hinata would be a simpler challenge so,...” He explained and shrugged, Kuroo shrugged too.

“Alright, my turn... Would you rather have baby pink or baby blue hair?” He asked and suppressed a giggle, it was way too easy to imagine Kuroo with stupid cotton candy hair for him,

“Baby pink? I guess? I don’t know, I never dyed my hair so it’s a wild guess” He saw Tsukishima’s eyes look onto him and also past him, he was probably imagining him with pink hair, he guessed.

“Would you rather... have to walk around in hot weather” Tsukishima groaned “calm down, I’m not finished! So, walk around in hot weather like today, in a suit without underwear or with loose clothes but in socks?” Tsukishima stared at him like he had said the most gruesome thing in the world,

“So we have already taken a wild turn at this game huh?.... Socks, definitely socks. less uncomfortable I think” Tsukishima nodded to himself as if to steel that answer and Kuroo laughed and put a lock of his fringe behind his ear, Tsukishima’s eyes followed every moment,

“I think I’d go suit” Tsukishima looked at him with a grossed out face, “At least I’d look hot” Kuroo shrugged and Tsukishima allowed himself to imagine what Kuroo would look like in a suit with a fit of his, he decided to not think too much about it and take another sip of the coke before all the gas went away. He got another nudge on his side and Kuroo made grabby hands, he gulped down the last bit and Tsukishima savored the taste of sugar going down his throat, he was way more comfortable now and not feeling hot anymore, and the sleepiness from before was coming back,

“Okay, I go” Tsukishima stared at the ceiling as if it had the perfect questions and then shot back up to Kuroo, “Would you rather your cat have Bokuto-san’s or Akaashi-san’s face?”

“You monster”

Tsukishima laughed freely with the look Kuroo gave him. Usually getting under someone’s skin didn’t give him this much pleasure,

“Akaashi’s? I guess? He already looks super disappointed in all I do, so” He shrugged and they shared another chuckle.

Kuroo bit his lip and looked at Tsukishima more seriously,

“You know this button is still undone, right?” He used his toe to wiggle on the button he did wrong and Tsukishima flustered quickly fixing it after swatting at Kuroo’s cold feet, wondering why Kuroo hadn’t told him before,

“Shit” Tsukishima muttered quietly when he realized he would have to undo all of them to fix it. He suddenly felt being scanned by Kuroo who held him in place with a very strong curious stare. He gulped in embarrassment and started to fix them from the top to the bottom so he wouldn’t make a mistake again, only being disturbed by Kuroo’s feet on his belly once or twice and a wiggle of his toes on his side that tickled like mad,

“Stop, I’m trying to fix my shirt,” He said in between laughs and Kuroo chuckled at him, busying himself with trying to be the owner of the most annoying feet ever,

“You could just lose it” Kuroo shrugged after Tsukishima swatted at his feet a bit stronger and he decided to actually stop before he annoyed him too much,

“Oh, you would love that” Tsukishima finally met his eyes again from atop his glasses and he almost gasped at how Kuroo was slightly blushing and still biting that damn lip,

“Yep” He laughed and Tsukishima cleared his throat, finally feeling safe under the confines of his white piece of fabric again, Kuroo loved to tease him but Tsukishima felt unusually shy about his body when he was with the other, he had a much more muscular and strong build, and he just felt scrawny and too skinny,

“It’s still your turn” Tsukishima adjusted his glasses and made note of how Kuroo’s thigh was slightly a top of his leg and his cold feet were nudging his own thigh,

“I guess...” Kuroo looked at him without breaking eye contact and Tsukishima felt something spark and change the mood in the room,

“Would you rather... I touch you here” He said snaking his hand up to his leg, all the way up to his knee, making Tsukishima swallow dry, “Or here?” He left his hand where it stopped and with his feet he brushed the calloused skin against his soft thigh, slightly pushing up his shorts as his toes made all the way to the rim of his boxers on his thigh.

Tsukishima’s breath caught in his throat and he couldn’t respond. He actually didn’t really know, at the same time he wanted him to stop it, he wanted more. There was a warm pool of butterflies on his stomach at his intimate touch and he couldn’t bear to hold Kuroo’s eyes any longer.

“Hmm~?” Kuroo teased and Tsukishima licked his dry lips, he opened his mouth to try and say something but nothing came out. Taking advantage of his silence, Kuroo took away his hand and his feet from the body of the younger and sat back cross-legged. Tsukishima exhaled thinking he was back to safe waters until he saw Kuroo cat walking up to him, sitting just before his knees on his thighs, and Tsukishima braced the rug for steadiness. But Kuroo didn’t stop there.

He made for his hand and untangled it to hold one on his own, “Here?” He said when he interlaced their fingers and pulled their hands to rest on his shoulder, only to leave his there, and this time snake up his arm, “Here?” He said voice low with something magical and intoxicating Tsukishima couldn’t do anything but gasp. Kuroo’s calloused but still soft fingertips trailed not too light that it’s ticklish, and also not too heavy that it was commanding, on the outside of his arm, reaching to his biceps and over his clothed shoulder, his fingertips just lightly brushing his collarbone and his neck, “Here?” This time Kuroo broke the fixed gaze he had on his mischievous hand, and looked up to Tsukishima, just as furiously blushed as he was. Eyes glazed with something, just as his own. 

Tsukishima gulped again with a silent prayer of a few seconds and a steady breath, with the hand that was on the older’s shoulder, he trailed back to the hand resting on his own, and guided it to his neck, with the other he guided it to his waist. When Kuroo broke the gaze to stare at his own hand on Tsukishima’s waist and rub his thumb tentatively, he licked his lips and for the first time Tsukishima thought he looked nervous, 

“Kuroo-san” His soft voice, just above a whisper, called him back to reality, and Kuroo met his eyes, “Would you rather kiss me now or go away?”

Kuroo didn’t respond with words, but with a kiss. He met their lips quickly before Tsukishima changed ideas, and he felt the younger breathe in deeply, calmly and hold him by his shoulders to steady himself. They both brushed their lips and separated but for a second, just enough so that Kuroo could tilt his head the other way and breathe in more deeply, advance more deeply and firmly.   
As he had expected and dreamed, Tsukishima tasted sweet, but he was also happily surprised the other wasn’t totally new to this. Tsukishima kissed him back just as deep, if not a bit more fervently, and he liked to pull on Kuroo’s lip and graze his teeth lightly. It made Kuroo’s heart beat faster than ever. He thought that having an experienced wanting Tsukishima was better than an innocent one after all.

It was Tsukishima that pulled Kuroo closer by the hoops of his shorts until their chests were touching, and Tsukishima had to arch his head back to allow Kuroo’s full height to be glued to him.

His body was really warm, he could feel his steady but rapid breath and he wondered if Tsukishima had been wanting this just as much as him. The kiss was passionate and fierce, but slow and romantic. Both taking their time to satisfy their curiosity about the other’s body. Kuroo used the hand on Tsukishima’s neck to guide him where he wanted, and Tsukishima obeyed. Tsukishima also let go of the tight embrace he had on Kuroo’s neck to guide the older’s hand under his shirt and up to his ribs.

Kuroo froze in shock and tried to pull away to ask if it was really okay, but Tsukishima’s strong grip on his neck moved to his head and he buried his fingers on his hair, pulling him back with a bite to his lip. Kuroo shivered and took the opportunity to remove Tsukishima’s glasses carefully before he smudged them and kissed him back, with the same passion. Rubbing his thumb across Tsukishima’s pec and taking the open mouth of a silent moan as inviting to a deeper, more wet, and more sensual kiss. Tsukishima sucked on his tongue and occasionally moved in a small wave to reconnect their chests. 

It was so hot. Too hot. Kuroo felt the butterflies in his stomach pooling to something more and he decided to tap out before he lost control of himself.

He steadied against the crook of Tsukishima’s neck on the cushion of his bed and breathed in. He didn’t remember feeling this out of breath from a kiss since... well, never.

Okay, it was a bit more than a kiss, but still.

He moved away to check back Tsukishima’s expression and he looked just as concentrated but carefree and serious, beautiful and blonde snarky Tsukishima as he always did,

“Damn...” Kuroo brushed a lock of Tsukishima’s hair away from his fringe and coughed as he stood up to sit on his bed before he attacked the younger one again.

“Kuroo-san?” Tsukishima asked with a voice sounding way too normal and rehearsed for what they had just gone through. He turned around and kneeled in front of the bed, arms crossed under his chin as he looked at Kuroo with stone eyes,

“Yeah?” He cleared his throat and was almost shocked at how hoarse his voice sounded, he wanted to shiver under Tsukishima’s gaze,

“It’s your turn to ask me something...” Tsukishima looked at him and he could tell how he was bouncing his legs on the floor that he was anxious,

“Did you really want that? Did you like it?” Kuroo asked suddenly worried and he realized he himself was anxious too,

“That’s not really the right format” Tsukishima smirked and Kuroo nudged him again with his feet,

“Would you rather kiss me again or slap me across the face?” Kuroo asked half-jokingly, half-seriously. He was worried he had gone too far with Tsukishima and had led him onto a situation he wasn’t ready for. Well, at least with him, because he was not ready for Tsukishima to have that much experience. He also let his mind wander for just a second if he had any experience in more advanced areas too,

“I think that’s the hardest question I ever had to answer” Tsukishima looked at him seriously and he could see he was biting the inside of his cheek in anxiety,

“You hate me that much to slap me?” Kuroo asked, a bit of pain in his voice wondering if he for sure had gone too far with the boy. He considered it a victory he hadn’t slapped him already,

“Only because your feet are way too cold and they smell” Tsukishima answered the breathy laugh Kuroo let out of relief made him give him a small smile. Kuroo decided it was those furtive smiles he liked best from him,

“Man, I even showered before” Kuroo looked at his feet, wiggling his toes in the air, feeling sorry for Tsukishima that had to deal with them,

“I’m only half-joking. All feet smell a tad in the summer” Tsukishima got up and sat beside him, putting his glasses back on,

“Thanks?” Kuroo pouted at him and Tsukishima quickly snapped a peck out his pouty wet lips. He smiled shyly afterward and Kuroo smiled too, feeling his heart melt inside his chest,

“So, what do you want to do now?” Kuroo asked and tentatively tried for his hand, Tsukishima seemed to be okay with it, and didn’t move.

“I don’t want you to hold my hand because they get sweaty, but like this is fine” Tsukishima nodded towards their fingers rubbing against each other, “I don’t want you to cock block me from the AC again” Kuroo laughed and muttered a sorry, “and I don’t want your cold smelly feet on me again please”

“I asked what you want, not what you don’t want” He adjusted sitting on the bed so that their knees touched, Tsukishima threw a dirty look at his feet in wary, 

“Some ice cream? a pool of ice maybe...” Kuroo beamed and jumped up and down at this,

“Tsukki, Tsukki, Tsukki, Tsu-” Tsukishima covered his mouth and raised his eyebrows as if to say, ‘what? the hell?’

“There’s a pool up top, wanna go?” Kuroo beamed again and Tsukishima almost felt sorry for having to deny him, 

“There’s gonna be so many people, so no thanks” Kuroo pouted, but he could understand Tsukishima’s reasoning.

“Hmmm, then what do you wanna do? I can order some ice cream...” Kuroo rubbed circles on the back of his hand and the other rested lightly on his knee. At this Tsukishima nodded ‘no’, he already felt guilty for intruding,

“I don’t really have much energy, I was sleeping before” As if on cue, he yawned and didn't bother to cover his mouth. Kuroo also decided then, that he definitely looked like a cat,

“You can take a nap if you want, mi casa es su casa” Kuroo kissed his forehead and stood up to cover the blinds and turn on his LEDs to mood lightning. Tsukishima felt as if he couldn’t really deny anything then.

Kuroo pulled the sheets and took off his shirt, going under the bedsheet and sharing his pillow with Whiskers.

Tsukishima stared in awe only then to receive a shorts to the face greeting, “You know nap means nap, and not sex right?” He quirked an eyebrow at the bashful Kuroo whose bed sheets only went up to his waist, leaving his chest full on its naked glory,

“I can’t sleep covered, if you weren’t here I’d be full nakey. But out of respect,” he gallantly bowed,

“Fine, but if you or your cold feet touch me, I’m out,” Tsukishima said and took the other side of the double bed, slightly staring as Whiskers seemed to be very comfortable sandwiched between the wall and Kuroo’s mess of a hair. He even got up and kneaded his head for some time before going back to slumber,

“I would never” Kuroo turned to the other side, his back facing Tsukishima, and yawned as well, moaning a goodnight in relaxation,

“It’s the afternoon...” Tsukishima whispered more to himself than anything, but still received a clumsy nudge of those feet. He retaliated with a slap to Kuroo’s butt, which only rewarded him with a surprised gasp that didn’t seem to have hated it at all. Tsukishima tried to forget he had just touched Kuroo’s butt and his neck, and he also kissed him, and he held him down by his hair, and also rocked against his body, and oh god-

He laid down quickly and turned his back as well, facing the dark blinds that let through a sliver of light that sniped for his eyeballs. Too irritated to get up to fix it, he just huffed and turned around, he watched Kuroo’s steady breath even from his back, and with a blush on his face and a bite on the lip, he let his eyes memorize every single muscle and all the edges of his neck, his spine, his ribs, and his waist. He burrowed his face in the pillow to try and swat away any dirty images when he felt movement to his side. Kuroo was now laying belly up, one hand thrown around his tummy, and one over his head, under the pillow. Tsukishima let himself stare just a bit more, but he promised it was passionately and not creepy. 

He felt himself falling asleep soon after too, letting the chill air of the AC and the calming presence of Kuroo by his side lull him to sleepland.

Suddenly, it wasn’t hot anymore. All he felt was the warmness of Kuroo beside him, and the cool air from the AC. He only hoped Kuroo’s damned feet would stop tickling him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hemlo everyone, if you made it here, hello! I hope this work was okay >w<  
> I haven't written in... like two years? and I was severely bullied out of a very important fandom for me, so I'm very anxious about posting this here, but I caught up with the manga a few days ago and all those KRTSK feelings came swarming me back, yknow? So I had to write some! Hope you liked it!


End file.
